


Trust Fall

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, But the voices make him terrfied, Jackson is terrified of falling, Jackson trusts Mark, M/M, Mark loves Jackson, not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson couldn't really believe someone decided to put that move into the dance. It's not like he didn't trust Mark, he did. But, it was the fact that he was absolutely terrified of falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

Jackson stood frozen, the music playing in his ears on repeat as he stared in front of himself. He could hear the others asking if he was alright, but he ignored them. His own fear eating at him and playing with his mind.

 _'You'll fall straight on your ass. He won't catch you.'_  The voice said in his mind, making Jackson wince.

Looking over at the one who was assigned to catch him, Jackson smiled apologetically at Mark, who was only looking at him with gentle eyes, not saying anything. Even if he was silent, Jackson could tell that he was only trying to comfort him in his own way.

Jackson did trust Mark, he really did. He wouldn't be with the older if he didn't trust him. He just had a fear of falling. Yes, nearly everyone did. But for Jackson, he honestly didn't know if he could get back up if he fell.

"Let's take a ten minute break, let Jackson rest." Jaebum's voice interrupted Jackson's inner turmoil and he breathed out a sigh of relief before slouching down onto the couch.

Jackson felt Mark sit next to him and leaned over to rest his head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. Mark carded his fingers in Jackson's hair gently, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"Fight the demons, Jackson. I know you can do it." Mark whispered lowly, so low that only Jackson could hear him.

 _'He's lying you know. He doesn't love you the way I do, and that's saying something since you are kind of pathetic. He won't catch you.'_ The voice spoke up again, making Jackson close his eyes tightly and put his hands up to his ears.

_Won't catch you...Won't catch you...Won't catch you._

The words played in his head like a chant, making him slowly grow crazy on the inside. He breathed out sharply, putting a hand to his chest as he felt a panic attack coming on.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Mark. The older male pulled Jackson up off the couch, made an excuse to Jaebum, and left the room with the younger tucked into his chest. Once they were outside the practice room, Mark made Jackson sit on the floor before kneeling in front of him, talking to him gently.

"Jackson. Look at me, baby." Mark whispered, placing two fingers under Jackson's chin and pulling his face up so the two could make eye contact.

Jackson could tell that Mark knew what was going inside his mind right now. They had been around each other for nearly four years and nothing ever went unnoticed by the older male.

"You need to fight them, sweetheart. They're the reason you're afraid. They put nasty thoughts and images in your head, when in reality, you're not actually afraid.

Taking a slight breath, Jackson tried to calm down as he stared into his boyfriend's gentle eyes. He reached up and held Mark's hand, lacing their fingers together as he kept eye contact. 

 _'So pathetic. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! You will always fall and drown in your own self pity.'_ The voice growled, not planning on going away any time soon.

Jackson whimpered softly, squeezing Mark's hand gently and pulling the older male closer. He breathed in his scent once more, pressing closer until their lips brushed together for a few seconds.

"Tell me you love me." Jackson whispered, needing to hear the words.

"I love you, Jackson Wang. I love everything about you. Now, fight the demons, baby. I know you can." Mark whispered, pressing light kisses to Jackson's lips before moving to his cheek.

Closing his eyes, Jackson focused on the feeling of Mark's lips for only a moment before he started to try forcing the monster out of his mind.

_'You can't get rid of me, Jackson! You'll never get ri-"_

_'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! I'M NOT WORTHLESS AND I WON'T DROWN. MARK WILL CATCH ME! I BELIEVE IN ONLY HIM, NOT YOU!'_ Jackson shouted at the voice in his head, suddenly starting to play a tug-of-war with his sanity.

_Silence._

Jackson blinked when the voice didn't come back after he yelled at it. He took a deep breath and slowly looked up at Mark, who was watching him with gentle eyes.

Smiling as tears welled in his eyes, Jackson pulled the older male into a kiss, laughing into it happily.

"You did it, sweetheart. You're free." Mark mumbled after he pulled away, standing up and pulling Jackson up as well.

Jackson took hold of Mark's hand and slowly walked back into the practice room, feeling all the eyes land on him when he walked to the middle of the room. He nodded at Jaebum, who started the music as the rest of the members got into formation.

"I love you." Mark whispered into Jackson's ear before stepping back to get into position.

Jackson took a deep breath and waited until his cue. He lip synced his rap part and then stopped once he was in front of Mark. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before finally throwing his arms out and falling backwards.

Falling straight into his boyfriend's arms.

 _'I'm proud of you.'_  A new voice said in Jackson's mind, and the blonde welcomed it as he smiled up at Mark.


End file.
